Patients recovering from back surgery, such as laminectomy for removal of tumors from the spinal cord, for injuries to the spinal cord, for removal of a dislocated spinal disk, etc., discectomy; spinal fusion; insertion of metal fixators, such as Harrington rods; and the like, are often required to wear a body brace extending from the neck to the buttocks, to either immobilize or restrict the movement of the patient's torso during the recuperation period. While the patient has to become resigned to the reality of wearing the back brace and its concomitant restriction to relatively simple body movements, such as, standing, walking and sitting, the patient also has to accept the restriction of other body movements; such as, bending, twisting of the trunk of the body, and/or moving the trunk or back laterally while sitting. This is particularly evident when the patient is sitting on a toilet and attempts to cleanse himself/of herself after urinating and/or defecating. Obese individuals as well as individuals who have a limited range of shoulder, elbow, wrist and/or hand grasp movement, also have problems with toiletting.